looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3
Looney Tunes Platinum Collection Volume 3 is a two-disc Blu-ray release containing 50 shorts. This is the only Platinum Collection Blu-ray release to only be released as a two-disc set instead of a three-disc set (unlike the first two volumes). It was released 12 August 2014.http://blogs.indiewire.com/animationscoop/bluray-news-looney-tunes-platinum-collection-volume-3 A two-disc DVD version was released on November 4th, 2014. In France, it will be released on June 2020. But according to Jerry Beck on the Stu's Show from early 2014, he said this was the last volume of the series due to the low sales of the second volume in 2012 and no remastering budget for Warner Bros. to remaster more never-before-released on DVD and Blu-ray Looney Tunes shorts. Disc 1 Newly remastered without DVNR - * Cartoons 1-11 20 and 21 are in the a.a.p. package. The rest are post-1948. #Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt (Academy Awards Animation Collection) #A Corny Concerto (Golden Collection Vol. 2) PUBLIC DOMAIN #Falling Hare (Golden Collection Vol. 3) PUBLIC DOMAIN #Little Red Riding Rabbit* (Golden Collection Vol. 2) #Hair-Raising Hare (Golden Collection Vol. 1) #Acrobatty Bunny (Golden Collection Vol. 3) #The Big Snooze* (Golden Collection Vol. 2) #A Hare Grows in Manhattan (Golden Collection Vol. 3) #Easter Yeggs (Golden Collection Vol. 3) #Slick Hare* (Golden Collection Vol. 2) #Gorilla My Dreams* (Golden Collection Vol. 2) #High Diving Hare (Golden Collection Vol. 1) LOW PITCH #Hillbilly Hare (Golden Collection Vol. 3) #Bunny Hugged (Golden Collection Vol. 2) #Operation: Rabbit (Golden Collection Vol. 4) #Bully for Bugs (Golden Collection Vol. 1) LOW PITCH #Bugs and Thugs (Golden Collection Vol. 1) #Knighty Knight Bugs (Golden Collection Vol. 4) #Honey's Money (French dub not included) #The Hep Cat (Golden Collection Vol. 2) #Pigs in a Polka (Golden Collection Vol. 3) PUBLIC DOMAIN #A Ham in a Role (Golden Collection Vol. 6) #Dog Gone South (Golden Collection Vol. 6) (French dub not included) #A Bear for Punishment (Golden Collection Vol. 2) #Steal Wool (Golden Collection Vol. 3) Special features Audio Commentaries *Michael Barrier on Bully for Bugs, Slick Hare, A Corny Concerto, A Bear For Punishment, and Hillbilly Hare *Greg Ford on High Diving Hare *Michael Barrier and Greg Ford on Hair-Raising Hare *Bill Melendez on The Big Snooze *Jerry Beck on Gorilla My Dreams *Jerry Beck and June Foray on Honey's Money *John Kricfalusi and Bill Meléndez on Falling Hare *Daniel Goldmark on Pigs in a Polka *Paul Dini on Operation: Rabbit Music and Effects Track *Operation: Rabbit *Bunny Hugged *Hillbilly Hare *A Bear For Punishment Behind the Tunes *"Bugs Bunny: Ain't He a Stinker?" *"The Art of the Gag" *"Drawn to Life: The Art of Robert McKimson" *"Wild Lines: The Art of Voice Acting" Documentaries *"That's All Folks! Tales From Termite Terrace" *"Irreverent Imagination: The Golden Age of Looney Tunes" *"Drawn For Glory: Animation's Triumph at the Oscars" : Storyboard reel for Hair-Raising Hare Disc 2 Original opening Color Rings remastered - ** Cartoons 1-2, and 8 are in the Sunset Productions package. Cartoons 3-6, 9-10, 19, 22 and 23 are in the a.a.p. package. The rest are post-1948. #Porky Pig's Feat (Golden Collection Vol. 3) PUBLIC DOMAIN #Scrap Happy Daffy (Golden Collection Vol. 5) PUBLIC DOMAIN #Plane Daffy (Golden Collection Vol. 4) #The Stupid Cupid (Golden Collection Vol. 4) #Draftee Daffy (Golden Collection Vol. 3) #Nasty Quacks (SS Daffy Duck) #The Stupor Salesman (Golden Collection Vol. 5) #Wholly Smoke (Golden Collection Vol. 5) #Swooner Crooner (Golden Collection Vol. 3) #Life with Feathers #Canary Row** (Golden Collection Vol. 1, did not have original opening) #Tree for Two #Sandy Claws (Academy Awards Animation Collection) #Dog Pounded (SS Pepe Le Pew) #Satan's Waitin' (Golden Collection Vol. 6) #Birds Anonymous (Golden Collection Vol. 3) #Mouse and Garden (Golden Collection Vol. 4) #The Pied Piper of Guadalupe (Golden Collection Vol. 4) #A Gruesome Twosome (Golden Collection Vol. 3) #Guided Muscle (Golden Collection Vol. 2) #Beep Prepared #Walky Talky Hawky (Golden Collection Vol. 3) #Rhapsody in Rivets (Academy Awards Animation Collection) #High Note (Academy Awards Animation Collection) #Nelly's Folly (Academy Awards Animation Collection) Special features Audio Commentaries *Jerry Beck on Canary Row and Walky Talky Hawky *Joe Dante on Porky Pig's Feat *Eddie Fitzgerald and John Kricfalusi on Draftee Daffy *Daniel Goldmark on Swooner Crooner and Wholly Smoke *Jerry Beck and Art Leonardi on Birds Anonymous *John Kricfalusi on A Gruesome Twosome *Milton Gray on A Gruesome Twosome *Greg Ford on Plane Daffy *Eddie Fitzgerald on The Stupid Cupid *Michael Barrier on Walky Talky Hawky Music-Only Tracks *''Guided Muscle'' *''Birds Anonymous'' *''Satan's Waitin'' *''Nelly's Folly'' Behind the Tunes *"Daffy Duck: Ridicule is the Burden of Genius" *"Unsung Maestros: A Directors Tribute" *"Tish Tash: The Animated World of Frank Tashlin" *"Strictly For the Birds: Tweety & Sylvester's Award-Winning Team-up" Documentaries *"Mel Blanc: The Man of a Thousand Voices" (Golden Collection Volume 6) *"The Boys From Termite Terrace" (Golden Collection Volume 1) References Category:Videos and DVDs Category:Looney Tunes Platinum Collection Category:Cartoon compilations Category:2014